Soledad
by kag-sesshy-inu
Summary: la soledad es algo que siempre he percibido en kaname sempai... será que yo tengo algo que ver? veamos su perspectiva....de yukki


Jum, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, todo sin fines de lucro...

Es un fic desde la perspectiva de Kuran Kaname, hablando consigo mismo, quizás... o no?

_**Soledad**_

En los días en que no puedo dormir profundamente, me despierto y trato de ver la luz del sol, sin embargo, me molesta y lo dejo pasar... Aún así observo los pequeños rayos que se filtran por la cortina y pienso que como esa luz que desaparece por las noches, yo debería hacerlo pero para siempre...

Dejarle el camino libre a mi peor enemigo, Zero, o llevármelo conmigo al infierno; porque yo sé que ese va a ser mi destino final, por ser un ser que se alimenta de seres tan dulces y buenos como ella... Mí prometida... Yukii. Ella es la razón por la que todavía no me dejo vencer, ya que tercamente sigo considerando la idea de contar toda la verdad, desaparecer junto a ella a un lugar sin molestias... En el que sólo yo pueda amarla y ella a mi, como nos plazca.

Pero la cruel realidad no es así, que ironía, yo que la mayoría del tiempo mantengo un carácter frío y muchas veces cruel, no podría hacer jamás algo para dañarla solo por mi beneficio personal, porque el amor es así, más raro aún que todos nosotros (la comunidad de vampiros), ya que nos hace sentir y padecer por otra persona, aún cuando ella jamás te pueda corresponder.

_¿Por qué dices algo así?_

Porque ella no lo hará siquiera en la eternidad que me pertenece, estúpidamente la perdí hace unos 5 años cuando él apareció en escena.

_¿Dices que debí detenerlo para tenerla sólo para mí?_

Pero si hubiese sido para mí desde un principio, no hubiera dudado y jamás dejado solo, aunque yo fuera un vampiro... El amor no tiene nada que ver con apariencias o actitudes, sino con un mismo corazón...Pero en el momento en el que más la necesité conmigo, me dejó para buscarlo y consolarlo, aún a costa de su propia vida.

_Solo..._

Sí, así estoy ahora... Una vez escuché a un hombre sabio comentar que se puede estar rodeado de miles de seres vivos y aún así sentirse muy solo... Pues yo, que siempre he tenido escoltas y a otros que se hacen llamar mis amigos, he sentido a la amarga soledad, y más permanente desde que e dejaron mis padres y que a ella la tuve que dejar ir de mi lado... Mi única amiga, mi compañera, la esperanza de la raza pura de mi familia. Porque debes saber que solo con ella tendría una familia, es todo o nada...Y como ves, al final me he quedado con la nada, ella ya tomó su elección inconscientemente, desde que permitió que otro bebiera su sangre y que otro fuera su amigo mas cercano y sincero... Tampoco es que yo haya sido un ser que jamás le haya hecho daño, porque lo peor que le pude hacer fue ocultarle su pasado y aún lo continúo haciendo...

_¿Por qué si ella por deber y derecho es tuya no le dices toda la verdad?_

Porque el amor es más grande que toda aquella sinceridad, sólo le haría daño obligarla a algo que su corazón no desea fervientemente y yo no podría herirla... Mi amor por ella es mucho más inmenso que mi ambición por su sangre, cuerpo o compañía eterna...Ya es demasiado tarde para lamentaciones, yo la dejé libre hace ya unos meses atrás... Aún cuando para ella todo parece igual, las situaciones han cambiado y los seres también.

_Debes padecer una tristeza enorme en tu corazón..._

Para ser honesto contigo, no siento dolor ni lástima, solo la incipiente soledad que llega y que poco a poco irá cubriendo mi corazón para dejarme en una oscuridad sin retorno alguno. Ahora que tengo una foto de ella, la puedo observar siempre y por ahora estoy relajado. Está bien para mí sentir la soledad, es la paga por los pecados que he acometido no sólo hacia Yukki sino hacia mí mismo, al pensar egoístamente que alguna vez sería mía.

¿_Dónde está ahora?_

Con él, en el colegio. Probablemente preparándose para la guardia nocturna y cuando me vea será como siempre, a vivir la mentira, saludar cortésmente, soportar el dolor de su mirada hacia mí y su amor por Zero, continuar el camino hacia los salones principales y volver a estar rodeados de seres que están a mi alrededor por obligación o para cumplir alguna venganza...

Y de ese modo continuará el ciclo, hasta el día en que ellos o yo me vaya, y así pueda ir a morir en paz, sabiendo que ella está con la persona a la que pertenece su corazón y su alma, estando bien y viviendo feliz. Quizás las dudas la puedan carcomer o la culpa, peor lo superará con ayuda de su compañero...

Ya no me necesitará, y yo, al contrario del comienzo de sus recuerdos, no estaré allí, pero estoy seguro que habrá alguien en mi lugar...

Al final, mi compañera siempre ha sido _la soledad..._

_Kuran Kaname_

Fin

Este es un one-shot, sobre esta serie que me estoy viendo y leyendo el manga tambien... la recomiendo bastante... verán que estoy un poco melancólica, jeje... Vale, nos estamos leyendo...

Please reviews!! Y gracias!!

_**Quizás, un día pueda cambiar de parecer, tengo el tiempo a mi favor...**_


End file.
